


days in the life of kim joonmyun

by eatjins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjins/pseuds/eatjins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random drabbles of days in the life of kim joonmyun, international model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. merry christmas

christmas.

joonmyun had never been one to enjoy christmas much. in south korea, it was a holiday for couples. he hadn’t grown up enjoying christmases. there were no presents for small, single children. he only remembers packets of money presented to him on other more traditional holidays. practical, is what asians were. money was much more useful than a gift he didn’t like anyway.

he knocks on the door with a gift tucked under his arms and a lazy smile spread across his cheeks.

“who invited you?” kyungsoo asks, face flushed. the cold air seeps into the warm apartment and joonmyun laughs as he takes a step in, the other moving aside for him. he toes his shoes off and he pulls kyungsoo into a kiss.

“i invited myself. how fabulous, right?” he responds, holding the gift out. new york traditions. new habits ingrained into him. in new york, it was a holiday for family. joonmyun knows when to appreciate his own family. he knows when to appreciate kyungsoo. the quiet make-up artist accepts the gift with a hint of gratitude written in the corners of his eyes.

“what is it?” he asks again. joonmyun tugs him deeper into the apartment and sits them down on the couch, curling into kyungsoo’s side. his hands are cold and they dig into the comforting cotton material of kyungsoo’s shirt, his eyes drifting shut as he leans on his boyfriend’s shoulder. he wonders how many thousands of days more he’ll wait. he’s never been brave enough.

kyungsoo unravels the present carefully, much like the way he’d unravelled joonmyun the first time. this doesn’t change. personality is a code written in your skin, in your blood, a tattoo you cannot rid of so easily, but can attempt to change and make better.

it is a photo album.

there are pictures inside of kyungsoo, smiling uninhibited. there are pictures inside of julle, laughing gleefully at the camera. there are pictures inside of memories, immortal on paper and lingering in their minds. there is a picture inside of himself, honest, bare, loving. he kisses the corner of kyungsoo’s jaw, exhaling against skin, breathing out words that he doesn’t say.

“merry christmas, kyungsoo,” he says as his fingers tangle themselves in dyed red locks, twisting and tightening, but never enough to cause pain. the tips of his fingers massage, press gently into scalp, and he writes his promises into the way he rubs his nose against kyungsoo’s, grinning breathlessly.


	2. proposal, maybe

there are tens and hundreds and thousands of things.

one: julle kim.

his daughter, his sun, his moon, his life, his world, his precious baby girl.

there is little in life he loves more than julle. like her name, she is his jewel. she is embedded deep inside of him, lodged into the empty cage of his chest, where his heart should be, beating for him.

she is everything to him.

she is his smile and his laughter.

she is who he lives for.

there are only two that matter.

two: do kyungsoo.

beautiful, charming, witty, compassionate, gentle, sweet.

joonmyun looks at all that is laid before him and he ponders. it takes him a very long time, contemplating, but somehow, he comes up to no conclusion. it doesn’t make sense to him, but nearly nothing does.

he looks far more put together to the world and the ones around him than he truly is. all he knows is the drift and pull of life, like a wave carrying him along in the middle of the sea. he falls quiet, thinking.

he fingers the small box in front of him.

he thinks of lights burning through his tender skin, flashes that blind him, his body contorted and bent, clothes dragging roughly across his skin, lack of cloth sliding down to cover him from the heat. he thinks of the runway and his life and the quiet constance by his side

he thinks of marriage.

there are tens and hundreds and thousands of things.

three: kim joonmyun.

he is terrified.


End file.
